


Sunlight

by dracomclfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th Year, M/M, Triwizard Tournament, harry pulls draco out the lake, highkey loads of the 1975 references sorry, loads of snogging, lowkey want to add bondage as a tag, non Canon, wanking too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomclfoy/pseuds/dracomclfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's secret longing for Draco's surfacing, and Harry believes it may have something to do with the way his hair glints in the sunlight.<br/>-<br/>what if harry pulled draco out the lake au aka where i mention the 1975 every three words</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. and this is how it starts

**Author's Note:**

> i'm highkey lazy as fuck, but i love drarry sm so hopefully i'll be updating this shit often, maybe daily? idk  
> SORRY FOR THE AWFUL SHORT CHAPTERS I PROMISE IT'LL GET LONGER
> 
> ps. sorry for the godawful 1975 references 
> 
> tia Xo

Harry pushed the seaweed apart and peered through to the mermaid village. Mermaids were not at all like muggle folklore, he found as he gazed at the mercheiftainess. Instead of long, flowing hair they had spiky little tendrils of something that looked suspiciously like coloured kelp; and their beady little eyes were all trained on Harry, their pitchforks gleaming in the sunlight that filtered through from the world above. 

It was eerily serene in the lake- everything seemed to be a dull, blue colour that made everything seem shrouded in dusty sunlight and mystery. The things that stood out the most were simple, like a strangely hued pebble, a broken shell, or, as Harry realised as he found the wizard hostages, very familiar pale blonde hair. His heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach as he thought about the reaction from above when Harry inevitably resurfaced, clutching a very wet and undeniably very pissed off and confused- looking Draco Malfoy.

The ropes holding Draco down were tied very tightly, as were the ones on Cho Chang, Hermione Granger and a small blonde girl Harry assumed was a relative of Fleur Delacour’s. In a sudden rush of enthusiasm, he reckoned he could free Hermione too, and was just acting on this when a merman approached. Whenever he spoke, bubbles only floated upwards in the direction of the distant surface, so Harry couldn’t understand what he was saying. He got the general gist, however, as well as a prod from a bronze mossy pitchfork, as the merman held up only one finger, a scowl on his strange face. 

‘’She’s my friend too!’’ Harry insisted, conflicted. The merman bared his sharp teeth ominously and swam away to join the crowd of gathered mer- civilians.  
His thoughts were disturbed by a powerful splash from behind him as a shark appeared beside him- or, what at least remotely resembled a shark. Half a menacing great white made up the top part of his body, and the rest was human, complete with crimson Durmstrang shorts. Viktor Krum. Harry raised one eyebrow at the incomplete transfiguration, but Viktor only shrugged and shot a jet of sparks at the ropes binding Hermione. They disappeared, and slinging Hermione’s limp form over his shoulder, Krum kicked up to the surface, leaving behind severed ropes and disturbed stones. 

Harry groped in his pockets for his wand, and cursing himself for being so dense and not thinking of it earlier, shot the same sparks at the ropes tying Malfoy down. Harry gazed wistfully at Cho, thinking of how pretty she looked in the watery light, and how much he’d like to be the one to save her, not pretty- boy Diggory…  
Startled, Harry shook himself. Cedric was his friend, and it wasn’t hard to see why Cho preferred him. Still, a bitter sort of longing resonated in his stomach as Cedric approached, a bubble- head charm cast around him, somehow still making him look like an Abercrombie and Fitch model despite the distortions of the bubble. Harry nearly kicked himself for not thinking of a simple third year bubble head charm. Cedric snorted and raised his eyebrows at Malfoy’s motionless figure. 

‘’Didn’t think you two got on,’’ Cedric laughed, bewildered. ‘’Anyways, hurry up, mate.’’  
Harry felt his face turn red as Cedric swum up to the surface with Cho.  
Where was Fleur? Harry felt a sense of dread and shot the same sparks at the little girl, who floated upwards instantly. Despite this, Harry made sure he had tight hold of Malfoy for some reason and kicked off towards the surface. 

In the serene lake light, the two could have been siblings, Harry thought as they reached the air.  
Malfoy and the girl immediately woke.

‘’Fuck,’’ Malfoy whispered. Harry glanced at him, confused. ‘’I think I’m going to be sick.’’  
‘’Is seeing my face really that bad?’’ Harry laughed.  
‘’No, I, uh- ‘’  
‘’Oh my God! You’re scared of water!’’ Harry exclaimed.  
‘’Shut it, Potter. Besides, oh Lord, what are people going to think?’’ Malfoy sounded horrified and Harry couldn’t help but laugh again, euphoric.  
‘’Don’t worry, it’s me. People won’t care anymore.’’  
Malfoy fell silent. ‘’Potter, I might definitely hug you.’’  
Harry nearly cried. ‘’Not if I don’t first. In front of everyone.’’  
‘’You wouldn’t dare!’’ Malfoy exclaimed as they were helped out of the water.  
The audience went silent, until somebody wolf- whistled and Malfoy turned red. Avoiding making eye contact with Harry, Malfoy scowled at all the attention, and, wrapping his blanket tighter, offered Harry a small, awkward smile of gratitude. Harry almost fell backwards into the Great Lake. Seeing this, Draco smirked. Ron and Hermione came bounding over.

‘’What the fuck?’’ Ron exclaimed. ‘’Malfoy?’’  
‘’I’m right here, you know.’’ Draco drawled, but the smirk wasn’t gone from his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini approach Draco. Pansy let out a high pitched shriek at something Blaise said, and Draco turned a prompt shade of scarlet that Harry couldn’t help but find beautiful.  
Draco was fidgeting with his hands under the blanket as Pansy chastised him over something Harry couldn’t quite work out, and his hair shone pure gold in the sun. His skin had a pearly sheen to it, and unable to stop himself, Harry cast his blanket aside and stood up.  
‘’Oh, no…’’ Hermione muttered. ‘’Harry!’’  
But it was no use. Harry was almost at Draco now, there was no turning back. Ron looked mortified.  
There was an ethereal look of confusion on Draco’s beautiful face as Harry stopped in front of him. Harry threw his arms around Draco in a hug that shocked even Draco himself, who didn’t think Harry was serious. Shrugging, Draco hugged him back. There was no going back now.


	2. you take your shoes off in the back of my van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and draco have revelations

Ron leant over their cauldron to look at Harry. ‘’Why the fuck did you hug him?’’   
‘’Bloody hell, Weasley.’’ Zabini muttered behind. ‘’Get over it.’’  
‘’It’s a thing that people do when they’re friends, Ronald.’’ Hermione said, walking past the table holding a jar of powdered unicorn horn.   
Harry sniggered, thankful for Blaise and Hermione’s help. Personally, he had no idea what possessed him to hug Malfoy in front of the whole school, but for whatever reason, it had brought the Gryffindor and Slytherin closer together, as well as their friendship groups.

Despite this, there was still the occasional argument, usually down to Draco’s inability to call Hermione anything other than Mudblood. Harry, however, didn’t mind this- it was just banter, after all, as Seamus Finnigan called it.   
Smirking into his draught of pepper- up potion, Draco stood nearby, still feeling giddy from his hug with Harry. ‘’Um, Draco?’’ Pansy asked.  
‘’What?’’ he snapped, not taking his eyes off the back of Harry’s neck- admiring the way the hair curled at the nape, and how smooth the skin looked.   
‘’You, uh, sort of need to get the boomslang skin.’’  
Draco ignored her, now admiring the way Harry’s shoulders looked in his shirt, the flimsy material sticking to them in a way that couldn’t be helped. All of the fourth year class were in their shirts and ties, robes abandoned somewhere between the door and their desk. The fumes of the potions didn’t help the overall humidity of the dungeons, due to them being underground with no ventilation. Hermione’s hair was even frizzier, and Ron was nearly the colour of his hair. 

‘’Draco!’’ Pansy exclaimed, elbowing him, hard.  
‘’Ow, what the fuck, Pans?’’ Draco asked, cradling his side. They were making so much noise that Professor Snape was making his way over, and Harry and Ron had turned around to watch the argument.   
‘’Maybe if you weren’t staring at Potter you’d know what I said!’’   
Draco’s eyes widened as he tried with all his might to not go red. Not that it was hard, with all the fumes. He could’ve sworn that Harry, out of the corner of his eye, also turned red, to Weasley’s dismay.  
‘’I was not! You just need to fucking speak louder!’’ Draco argued back.  
‘’Is there a problem, Mr Malfoy?’’ Snape drawled, not looking impressed. He raised one eyebrow as if to say, Potter? and inspected their potion.  
‘’Boomslang skin. Now.’’ he turned to Harry. ‘’Ten points from Gryffindor for distracting Mr Malfoy.’’ Hermione giggled, making everyone look at her.   
Harry looked indignant as he and Weasley turned back to their potion, muttering darkly about Snape. Humiliated, Draco stood up and went to the potions cupboard, looking for the boomslang skin. 

‘’Looking for something?’’ a voice asked behind him. Draco spun around, hand on his wand. It was Granger.  
‘’Boomslang skin.’’ Draco replied in a monotone, with a feeling that he was about to find out what was making her giggle.  
‘’’Here.’’ she passed it to him. ‘’Malfoy, can I ask you something?’’  
Draco nodded and took the Boomslang Skin, dreading the question. And he was right to dread it.   
‘’Do you fancy Harry?’’ she asked. The jar slipped through his pale fingers, but Hermione muttered the words ‘’arresto momentum’’ and the jar was in Draco’s fingers again.   
‘’W-why would you, uh, think that?’’ He asked, hoping his fear wouldn’t show. But Hermione was, after all, the brightest witch of her age.   
‘’It’s alright, I won’t say anything. But, if it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure your feelings are reciprocated. He’s been obsessed with you since second year.’’ she grabbed a vial of something and left Draco standing dazed in the corner. Shaking his head, he returned to his desk. Hermione was talking to Pansy, and as soon as Draco arrived she gave him a small smile and returned to her desk with Parvati Patil.  
Pansy smirked. ‘’As much as it pains me, she’s smart.’’   
‘’Has the whole world gone mad?’’ Draco asked, scowling and continuing with the potion. 

 

*  
Harry crept out of his dorm, Marauder’s Map in his hand and Invisibility Cloak over his head. He carefully made his way out of the common room and down to the fifth floor for a much needed talk with Moaning Myrtle in the prefect’s bathroom.   
‘’Harry!’’ Myrtle exclaimed as he walked in. ‘’I knew you’d come see me!’’  
Harry nodded uncomfortably. ‘’I need to talk to you about something.’’  
‘’Ah, yes! I’ve been waiting for this, you know. After the lake.’’ she cackled. ‘’Draco Malfoy, then?’’  
‘’Um, yes, but- ‘’   
Myrtle cut him off. ‘’I know what you’re going to say, and it’s boring. I’d much rather talk about your special friend Malfoy.’’

Harry sighed and sat against the cobbled wall crosslegged, wand lit and Map beside him.   
‘’What exactl- ‘’  
‘’Do you like him?’’ she peered at him over the top of her glasses. ‘’I saw your face in the lake. The way you looked when you saw him.’’  
‘’Ah, bollucks. I was hoping only the Giant Squid saw that.’’ despite the situation, Harry struggled not to laugh at his own wit.   
‘’There’s no need to be rude, Harry. I was only asking. Besides, Draco and I are friends. He comes to see me often.’’  
Harry stopped for a moment, thinking.   
‘’I didn’t know.’’ he finally said.  
‘’What, so you think he’s too awful to come and speak with me? He makes more time for it than you do.’’ Myrtle said, clearly aggravated.  
‘’No, just…he seems kind of quiet, if you ignore the teasing and bullying. He doesn’t show any feelings, ever. Only pain. You know, up until the lake, I’d never seen him smile?’’ Harry paused, remembering it and the unexpected giddiness it created. ‘’And, God, I couldn’t help but think that he looks nice when he smiles, and that he should do it more often. If he did, I’d definitely want to get into his pants.’’  
Myrtle giggled as Harry went scarlet, realising what he just said.   
‘’No! I didn’t mean- ‘’  
‘’You don’t seem to mean a lot of things, Harry. Give Draco a chance, that’s all I’m saying. Your friends feel the same.’’   
Puzzled at this strange piece of advice, Harry gazed up at the mermaid stained glass window and thought about how Draco’s hair would look in the moonlight. Merlin, Harry really fancied Draco. Fuck.

*

Meanwhile, a slim blonde figure was sitting by the lake, blonde hair glinting eerily in the moonlight. Despite it being nearly two days since the second task, Draco couldn’t seem to get it out of his head. How he’d felt when he woke up, the whole school’s eyes on him and Harry. The way Harry had hugged him, even if it was only to piss him off. The way the hidden feelings Draco had been harbouring for Harry since that heart-breaking day on the train when Harry had declined his friendship.  
He couldn’t help it. Merlin, with the way Harry’s emerald green eyes shone behind his glasses, it wasn’t hard to see why the Weaslette fancied him. A secret part of him wanted to reach out and smoothen Harry’s tousled hair down after Quidditch, to hex Cho Chang whenever Harry so much as looked at her.   
Draco sighed. Pansy was going to take the piss out of him when he told her this later, but he didn’t care. He was in love.


	3. discontinued

i'm discontinuing this ff, (yeah, that was quick)  
sorry   
xo


End file.
